Terry the Kid
Terry the Kid (テリー・ザ・キッド), is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman: Nisei. In the english version his name is Terry "The Grand" Kenyon Terry is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa, Ai Nonaka (young)/Frank Frankson (US). About *Classification: Seigi Chojin *Homeland: Amarillo, Texas, USA *Age: 16 (Chojin Olympics: 17; Ultimate Tag: 18) *Height: 190cm/6'2" *Weight: 86kg/191.1lbs *Choujin Kyoudo: 1,050,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Calf Branding, Spinning Toe Hold, Texas Clover Hold *Tag Teams: Kid and Jade (Team AHO), The Adrenalins (Robin Mask), New Century Machineguns (Mantaro; cancelled) *Trainer: Terryman *First Appearance: Manga prologue 2, Anime Episode 2 :Terry is the son of the Texas wrestler Legend, Terryman. His mother is Natsuko Shōno, a Japanese reporter, which may obviously make Kid a Japanese-American. Kid always believed that Suguru Muscle (Suguru Kinniku) stole the fame from his father, and held a grudge against the Muscles because of it, saying that he will come in first place to Mantaro Muscle and prove that his family is better. He even hated his father because of all this, and always said that he is nothing like him. After he learns about the power of friendship, he changes his ways and becomes best friends with Mantaro, but he still works independently now and then. :Kid has a soft spot for many things, and is always willing to support his team. He even gave up the Chojin Olympics to save a little boy from drowning. Even though his family's moves aren't much of a powerhouse as others, he is still able to do critical damage on his opponent. :Like Terryman, he will sometimes refer to others as and himself in the first person as . As his father was frequently referred to as in the original series, Terry the Kid is usually referred to as in order to differentiate the two of them. :Terry the Kid is Tamaki Maekawa's (Trixie in the English anime) love interest; the relationship is mostly compared to the one held by Terryman and Natsuko Shōno, since Kid is American and Tamaki is Japanese. Techniques * :Kid grabs onto the back of his opponent's shoulders (or horns, if any), and rams him into the ground. * :Kid grabs his opponent's leg and spins around it while twisting the leg, causing severe pain to his opponent. * :Kid performs a powerful Texas Cloverleaf. * :Kid jumps onto his opponent's shoulders and performs a standard Triangle Choke. * :Kid catches his upside down opponent in midair and drives him head first into the canvas. Renamed the High Voltage Vexer in the English dub. * :A super powerful kick Kid used to get Robin Mask out of a pinch. Story Hercules Factory *Terry makes his appearance (in manga and anime) while on the federation ship, introducing himself last to Mantaro, and explaining his grudge against him and the Muscle Clan, believing that they stole the spotlight from his father. He says he will become number one, and prove that he is better than any Muscle. Throughout the training at the Hercules Factory, Kid is seen showing off his moves and taunting Mantaro, calling him a spoiled prince and a weakling. During a training session which involves suplexing a dummy without getting cut by spikes, Kid messes up Mantaro by spitting a peanut at him, causing Mantaro to fall to one side and cut his arm by a spike. Kid then rants on about his terrible childhood, and blaming Suguru for it all. *Later on, Mantaro is caught in a steel-cage match against a DMP member named Anaconda. During the fight Terry the Kid stands next to the cage and complains that he should be the one fighting in there, and not Mantaro. After being knocked away by Anaconda's tail, Kid gets a bad bruise on his leg. A mysterious man in a robe (Kinnikuman in disguise) patches up the wound with a handkerchief that Kid recognizes to be his father's. He is also shown a picture of a large trophy that his dad and Suguru won together as The Machineguns. Suguru explains to Kid that his father's handkerchief is a token of their friendship, and that Suguru always wore it on him when he battled, and that Terryman was an inspiration for Suguru. When Kid asks about his father's trophies, Suguru explains that Terryman refused to accept them for himself, as his greatest reward was helping his friends. After hearing all this, Terry the Kid has a big change of heart, and takes back all the terrible things he ever said about Mantaro, because now he wants to help him as a friend. **When Terry the Kid returns, he finds Mantaro helpless, and throws a couple peanuts into his mouth. Kid spits them out with great force, each peanut striking large holes on Anaconda, which then gives Mantaro the advantage to defeat him. The aftermath shows Mantaro and Kid giving each other the thumbs up sign. *After the hellish training is finished, Terry the Kid comes out as one of the top twenty. His final challenge will be to defeat Buffaloman while battling on top of a gigantic stone palm, and this way he can prove he is capable of battling the DMP. Buffaloman and Kid begin their match. Buffaloman feigns a handshake to start, but when Kid grabs his hand, Buffaloman knees him in the chest, sending Kid reeling. He then pins Kid to the mat and begins beating striking him relentlessly. But the whole time Kid blocks the punches as best he can in order to tire out Buffaloman, so he can grab Buffaloman's horns and defeat him. Buffaloman gives in, and Terry the Kid graduates. **During graduation, Terry the Kid is ranked #3 of the New Generations, and is awarded The Best Technique. He is assigned to defend Osaka. DMP *During Mantaro's match against Dialbolic (Tel Tel Boy), Terry leaves his post to help Mantaro out after hearing that Gazelle was easily beaten. During the match, he is seen sitting with Wally Tusket (Seiuchin), Dik Dik Van Dik (Gazelleman), and Ski Adams (The Adams), each of them wearing Mantaro's lame T-shirts. Throughout the match Kid and the others are busy making rude remarks about the match, and only showing support to Mantaro near the end of the fight, where he and the others stand up for Mantaro. Kid also witnesses the match against Seiuchin and MAXman, after being told that he isn't number two. ***After watching Mantaro defeat MAXman, he and the others receive a message from The Nightmares ''', who are causing trouble in Osaka, and challenges the team after defeating '''Gorgeous Man '''and '''Barbarian. Kid is enraged about what happened to two of his friends, especially because he was assigned to defend Osaka, and realizes that this would not have happened if he had been there to protect it. He sets off on foot to fight them. He comes to the wrestling ring the night before the fight day, and is caught in a trap set up by Sunshine. The day of his match begins and Kid's opponent is Rex King, and the guest referee is Mantaro! They are fighting in a steel-cage match. The Kid finds himself in bad shape to fight. During most of the first half of this battle, Mantaro is giving Kid fouls and restrictions, which is giving Rex King the upperhand. (Mantaro, unfortunately, was forced to make a deal with Sunshine). After a while Mantaro helps Kid from getting eaten by Rex King, and Kid uses this advantage to choke Rex King's T-Rex arm, causing the skin to whither away. ***Sunshine taunts Terry the Kid about his family's moves being too weak, and begins calling him a loser. But Kid manages to prove Sunshine wrong as he uses his Spinning Toe Hold on Rex King. Rex King manages to get Kid in a triangle hold, but he breaks out of it. After some more brutal fighting, Mantaro helps out Kid again by shouting 'cold' insults to Rex King, causing him to shiver and freeze up. This gives Kid another advantage, until Rex King puts on some ear plugs. Rex King's T-Rex arm begins to chomp on Terry the Kid, as he has a flashback of his father keeping his balance on a horse, which he uses after getting flung up into the air. Rex King hurtles Kid to the top of the dome, where he grabs an air conditioner. He moves his body in a propeller-like motion, causing a funnel of cold air to reach Rex King and freeze him up. Terry comes falling to the ground, and smashes Rex King's T-Rex head into the ground, shattering it to pieces. Terry the Kid is the victor! ****When Check Mate is first revealed to the Seigi Chojin, Terry the Kid saves Gazelle from a violent handshake caused by Check Mate. During Mantaro's match against Check Mate, Kid and the others give their support to Mantaro. There is also a wrestler popularity contest, where Terry the Kid comes in as #1. HF Second Year Replacement Matches *After the New Generation team (The Muscle League) are mentioned to be lazy champions who spend more time having fun than training, Harabote Muscle sends in the Hercules Factory's second semester graduates, known as the Generation Ex, to replace the Muscle League, assembling a tournament. Replacing Terry the Kid will be Scarface. **After witnessing Gazelle's defeat against Jade, Kid ties two flags to his arms, one representing Gazelle, the other representing Seiuchin (who lost against Clioneman. Scarface (resembling a mafia-type bouncer), has the upperhand on Kid, using ropes to tie Terry the Kid. Terry manages to spin loose and send a good kick to Scarface. The two combatants send punches and kicks to each other, with Kid blocking many of Scarface's attacks and thinking strategically, while Scarface sends barrages of attacks. Scarface gets the upperhand on Terry the Kid and continuously slams him around the arena. Kid manages a few more good hits on Scarface, as his opponent's body parts begin to crack like broken clay, revealing a true form of Scarface. Scarface explains that he needed to disguise himself to get to where he is now (revealing much later that he is also a member of the DMP). Kid gets Scarface into a Calf Branding hold, but Scarface breaks free of the move, and uses a much more improved version of Calf Branding that he calls the Buffalo Brander. Kid, petrified with fear, tries to defeat Scarface with a Spinning Toe Hold, but Scarface uses a more improved Spinning Toe Hold on him. Scarface then uses the Ultimate Scar Buster on Terry the Kid, finishing him off. As a result, Kid has to undergo back surgery during which he momentarily flatlines, but manages to come back as a message to Mantaro about not giving up. ***In the anime, Terry the Kid returns to the arc during the semi-final match between Mantaro and Clioneman, wrapped in bandages, to shout encouragement for Mantaro. He is later seen sitting with his Muscle League buddies during Jade's match against Scarface. During the night before the finals, Terry the Kid and the others encounter Scarface, who easily takes down Gazelle and Seiuchin. Mantaro and Kid go to grab Scar Face, but he escapes. Terry the Kid is later seen watching Mantaro's fight against Scarface (Mars), and is doing the usual. Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge *Terry the Kid is seen in this arc after the defeat of the first two challenges. As the gang arrives at a beach, they find Kid there with two young ladies at his side (in the English dub Kid refers to them as his younger sisters, of which he has none in the original Japanese). After having a beach party, Bone Cold appears to kidnap Minch. Terry the Kid and Check Mate go to stop Bone Cold, but get defeated. Kid gets shot by Bone Cold's blade, but is still okay. After witnessing fellow Seigi Chojin Jairo getting killed by Bone Cold, the group accepts his challenge to rescue Minch, meaning that Mantaro must defeat him. Throughout the whole match Terry the Kid mainly just shouts support to Mantaro. Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection **Terry the Kid is hanging out with his buddies up at Muscle Planet, celebrating the retirement of Harabote Muscle. Just then, a new Chojin Olympics is announced. Terry the Kid, along with the others, depart to their homelands, Kid returning to America, to prepare and enter the Chojin Olympics preliminaries. Terry the Kid is seen on the TV battling a chojin named Spikeman and defeating him, with millions of fans screaming his name. ***During the next preliminary round of the Chojin Olympics, Terry the Kid and the others compete against other Chojin in a "Rock Paper Scissors" match. Kid defeats his opponent and advances to the next round. His opponent is only shown for a second, whose name is never revealed, but appears to be a chojin dressed as an arachnid. ***The next round of the preliminaries is a game of Beach Flags taking place at a beach, using three chojin at a time, and the goal is to save a falling damsel. Terry the Kid is one of the last three to go, having to go against his friend Jade and another Chojin named Baronus. As the other two get advice from their trainers, Kid is seen warming up alone and remembering that his father was never really there for him. He does catch a glimpse of Terryman in the crowd though. As the race begins, Kid and Jade are in the lead, as Baronus kicks up a sand wall in front the duo. After breaking through the sand wall, Kid and Jade both do a spin kick on Baronus, taking him down. Kid and Jade are neck to neck, as Kid notices a little boy struggling to swim in the ocean. He realizes that one else notices because they are all focused on the race, but if no one helps the boy he will drown. Kid finds himself in the lead of the race now, but has no idea what to do. Win the race or save the little boy? He does not want to displease his father by forfeiting the race, but he chooses to save a life like a real hero should. He abandons the race, telling Jade that the race is his to win. Kid rescues the little boy from drowning, being recognized as a true hero by Mantaro and the spectators. Jade even goes to greet him about the deed he has done, but Kid shrugs off the glory, feeling bad for forfeiting the match while doing a good thing. As he walks down a hall, he finds his father there. Terryman tells his son that he saw what he did, in choosing to save that kid, and in his book, that makes him the real winner. Terry Sr. puts his arm around Terry Jr. and his son starts to get teary-eyed. He mentions the time when Terryman threw the qualifying round to save a dog from a train. They walk off together, down the corridor. ****After the events done by the Poison Six Pack and the Preliminaries, Terry the Kid and the other guys help Jade prepare for the Tournament, while Mantaro lazily sits around watching TV and eating food. During the first round match with Ricardo vs. Matenrou (Sky Scraper), Terry the Kid is Matenrou's second, as it is explained, he and Matenrou are both choujins representing America, and were old American friends, Kid being from the country, and Matenrou being from the big city. ****Mantaro, who is watching the match, tries to greet Terry the Kid, but Kid ignores him, focusing on helping Matenrou win the match. During the match, Kid's encouragement helps Matenrou have the upperhand on Ricardo. Ricardo then calls Kid a coward, saying he gave up in the preliminaries. This incenses our Kid, as he recalls that he would have won, if he didn't have to go and save the little boy. Kid says that he would do the same thing again. Ricardo says that he is focused, that he wouldn't have let a drowning child distract him. Ricardo then gets the upperhand on Matenrou. Kid yells advice to him, but Matenrou, ashamed, doesn't want Kid to see him losing. A flashback at the Terry Ranch is shown, where a much younger Terry the Kid and Matenrou are talking about the different lifestyles they live in. Matenrou asks Kid how he can be a lot stronger, and Kid tells him that drinking milk will help him grow stronger. Back to the present time, Kid watches his old friend shatter to pieces by Ricardo's brutality, looking shocked and realizing that his support was all a waste. ****After the Kevin Mask vs. Ilioukhine match, Meat is badly injured while rescuing Ilioukhine from Kevin's wrath, leaving Mantaro without a trainer. Kid and Seiuchin are the candidates who could fill in, but according to the rules, as a Japanese Representative, Mantarou must have a Japanese second. The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) *After the Chojin preliminaries were done with, a team of evil Chojin known as the Poison Six Pack kidnap Rinko, Tamaki, and Keiko. Terry the Kid and the other Seigi Chojin go to rescue them. He is paired up with Jade in a tag team match against Dazzle and The Protector, and they must rescue Tamaki. Their battle is being held in a forest. The match begins with Terry the Kid vs. The Protector. Kid is bouncing around the ring, dodging all of The Protector's slow attacks, and sending some heavy blows to the Protector's head. With interference from Dazzle, The Protector ends up with the upperhand. Jade calls for a tag, but Kid refuses to tag out. After some time, Terry the Kid is convinced that he needs to work with Jade as a team, and so he finally tags him in. While Jade is busy getting crushed by The Protector, Terry the Kid is being beaten down by Dazzle, after being put into a hallucination, where he finds himself being attacks by roots. **The match goes on with heavy blows on the characters, until Kid and Jade finally get their act together and work together as a team. Jade uses his Red Rain of Berlin on their opponents, while Terry the Kid uses Calf Branding. After the duo uses many synchronized moves and working together as a team, they manage to outsmart their opponents, causing the Protector to end up hallucinating from Dazzle's hypnosis. The arena eventually breaks, revealing a hole that Terry the Kid and Jade fall in. As they work together, they manage to escape the hole and finish off Dazzle and The Protector. Kid uses his Calf Branding technique and slams Dazzle out-cold, while Jade unleashes his Red Rain of Berlin and slashes The Protector. With the enemies defeated, Kid and Jade are victors, and Terry the Kid catches Tamaki safely in his arms. ***Throughout the rest of the arc Terry the Kid is supporting his team with encouragement. Near the end of the arc, Kid helps the others in catching Mantaro and Rinko from falling. At the end, he and the others are getting hyped up about Mantaro and Rinko, who are supposedly about to kiss. Demon Seed Arc *After Mantaro's loss to Kevin Mask, Kid, Seiuchin, Gazelleman, and Check Mate try to cheer him up. He later sits at ringside for Ilioukhine's fight with Meltdown and joins forces with Seiuchin and Gazelleman to help Mantaro train for his match against Ashuraman. Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc Terry the Kid is one of the 8 Time Warp Choujin who travel back to the days of the Legends (1983, immediatley after the conclusion of the Dream Choujin Tag Arc) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased. In addition, he is also assigned captain of the timeship "Kevin Mask". Upon arrival and after successfully saving Robin, he almost convinces Terryman that he is his son. Unfortunately, when Mantarou accidentally knocks Alisa into the Time Choujin's Death Watch Branding (the technique that was meant to kill Robin), Lightning takes advantage of the situation and thanks Mantarou for the "support", convincing the Legends that the New Generation are evil. However, when Rinko and Jacqueline arrive to report on Kevin's deteriorating condition, Kid refers to him by name. Robin later remembers this when a dying Alisa requests that if they ever have a son that they name him "Kevin", after the pub they frequent. *Then the Tag Tournament is announced, Mantarou offers to form the New Century Machineguns with Terry the Kid. He refuses, however, and goes for a walk in the rain, followed by a concerned Check Mate and Barrierfreeman. Along the way, he saves a puppy from an oncoming bus. Check Mate comments on how that resembles the time when Terryman threw the 21st Choujin Olympics Preliminaries for that same reason, causing Kid to realize that he is once again walking in his father's footsteps. He wonders aloud whether he is fated to always be Mantarou's sidekick and snaps at Check Mate and Barrier when they show concern for him, causing them to leave. *At that point, Robin arrives with an umbrella and reveals that he now trusts the New Generation. In order to save the man who might be his son, he joins up with Kid for the tournament. Later, while Mantarou is out with Rinko, Jacqueline, and 20th Century Meat, they see Kid jogging and sparring with Robin. Reporters arrive and ask Robin why he has sided with one of the New Generation, but Kid takes over the interview and announces that they are (named after their ability to thrill the audience to edge of their seats). After he promises that he and Robin will win the two of them run off, leaving Mantarou without a partner. **The Adrenalins first go up against Kikoku Gurentai. Robin is double teamed by Shikoutei and The Gaon, but Kid eventually tags in and impressively fights them off. He puts Shikoutei in an arm breaker, but Shikoutei escapes with his Snake Arm. He then finds himself double teamed by both members of Kikoku Gurentai and had to tag back in. When Robin's armor is removed and Kikoku Gurentai prepare to cut him up with the Snake Arm, Kid tries to save him but is knocked out of the ring by Shikoutei. He tries to stand back up but is too injured, so Terryman offers him an hand. However, Natsuko stops him because any outside help would result in a disqualification for The Adrenalins. Fortunately, seeing Kevin come back long enough to donate blood to his dying mother revives Kid's "Texas Bronco Spirit" and he kicks Robin's armor back to him. He and Robin then defeat Gaon with the Tag Formation A and Shikoutei with the Adrenalin Bridge. After the match, Terryman and Kinnikuman leave the arena, but Terry gives Kid a thumbs up on his way out. *The Adrenalines then face the Five Disasters '''in a '''Water Deathmatch, which freaks Robin out because of him dying against Atlantis in his last one. Not only that, but Kevin, in his healing tube, was tied above the ring. It had seemed like a close match at first, until Thunder threw Kevin's tube into the water, causing Robin to go after him. After that, it had looked like Robin had died the same way as his first death, but he had actually taken Kevin's mask since it doubled as an oxygen tank. Robin then put Lightning in a Tower Bridge, but it only broke his original costume and revealed a second one. Lightning then broke out and performed Justice Crushing Finale on the Adrenalins. They then tried to do Deathwatch Branding on Robin, but Terry saved him with a Condor Kick only to get slashed by Thunder's Lion's Authority, ending the match. Career Information Profile *Favorite Food: Peanuts, popcorn *Least Favorite Food: Soy sauce, garlic *Family: Doryman (grandfather), Terryman (father), Natsuko Shōno (mother) *Theme Song: "Stars and Stripes" by Toshiyuki Morikawa Championships *Hercules Factory First Year No. 3 Student *All American Choujin Wrestling Grand Champion *Texas Choujin Grappling Grand Champion *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (5th Place) Titles *Hercules Factory First Year Graduate *Japan Stationed Choujin - Osaka Region *Team Aho *The 8 Time Warp Choujin Nicknames * Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Buffaloman (Texas Clover Hold) *O Rex King (Calf Branding) *X Scarface (Ultimate Scar Buster) *X Bone Cold(Bone Cold Blade) *O Spikeman (Texas Clover Hold) *O Hydeman (Calf Branding) *O Dazzle (Calf Branding) (anime movie only) Win/Loss Record (Tag) *''Team Aho (Jade)'' *O Dazzle and The Protector (Simultaneous Calf Branding and Red Rain of Berlin) (anime only) *O Bandolis (Double Tornado Kick) *''The Adrenalins (Robin Mask)'' *O Kikoku Gurentai (Death Emperor and The Gaon) (Adrenaline Bridge) *X Five Disasters (Justice Crushing Finale⇒Lion's Authority) Win/Loss Record (Other) *X Jade (Beach Flags race) References/Links *kinnikuman.com *yajima.pekori.to/2nd/ *Toei Category:New Generation Idol Choujin Category:Terry Clan Category:Hercules Factory First Year Graduate Category:Team AHO Category:The 8 Time Warp Choujin Category:Characters from America Category:Male characters Category:Hercules Factory